


I am nothing but a puppet

by Blue_Moon08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmare, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Moon08/pseuds/Blue_Moon08
Summary: Dream wondered if it was his fault that it came to this, if only he had been a bit stronger...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moo_nyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_nyy/gifts).



> This is just a snippet of the actual thing :)

Dream was tired, he had bags under his eyes, he wasn’t getting any sleep. For days he has been working non-stop whether it be a problem on the SMP, a glitch in the code, someone grieving on a person’s house thus making an argument occur, you name it and he was beyond exhausted. Even if he was to get sleep it wouldn’t do any good because **_he_** would show up.

‘ _I fucking hate this..._ ’ Dream thought bitterly as he walked to his hidden base. ‘ _I hate that_ ** _he’s_** _there waiting..._ ’ He continued to walk ignoring the distorted voice in his mind.

  
“ **H̷̡̪̀͘ṷ̸̭̉̕r̷͇̳̪̍͆̓r̷̜̥̱̖͎͠y̵̦̒̀̓ ̸̺̮̈́̒̽͌m̴̪̱̪̤͇͋̕̕ÿ̶̝́͗̏͠ ̴̩̩̻̮̪͝Ǹ̵͍͔̰͖̣̏i̸̢̨̋g̷̒̂̑̚͜ȟ̸̡̝t̶͔̄i̶̻̮͍̜͆͂͑n̵̛͉̬͕̿͗͝ģ̸͖͇̯͎̈́a̵̯̘̹͗l̵̢̦̩͎̉̓ę̸̡͖̝̈́̈̐̐** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally finished after many days. I hope you enjoy this (^w^)

Dream was tired, he had bags under his eyes, he wasn’t getting any sleep. For days he has been working non-stop whether it be a problem on the SMP, a glitch in the code, someone grieving on a person’s house thus making an argument occur, you name it and he was beyond exhausted. Even if he was to get sleep it wouldn’t do any good because  **_he_ ** would show up.

  
‘ _ I fucking hate this.. _ ’ Dream thought bitterly as he walked to his hidden base. ‘ _ I hate that  _ **_he’s_ ** _ there waiting... _ ’ He continued to walk ignoring the distorted voice in his mind.

“ **H̷̡̪̀͘ṷ̸̭̉̕r̷͇̳̪̍͆̓r̷̜̥̱̖͎͠y̵̦̒̀̓ ̸̺̮̈́̒̽͌m̴̪̱̪̤͇͋̕̕ÿ̶̝́͗̏͠ ̴̩̩̻̮̪͝Ǹ̵͍͔̰͖̣̏i̸̢̨̋g̷̒̂̑̚͜ȟ̸̡̝t̶͔̄i̶̻̮͍̜͆͂͑n̵̛͉̬͕̿͗͝ģ̸͖͇̯͎̈́a̵̯̘̹͗l̵̢̦̩͎̉̓ę̸̡͖̝̈́̈̐̐** ”

* * *

After what seemed to be hours (at least to him), Dream finally reached the comfort  is it really comforting? of his house  not  _ home _ never will it be called that , he opened the door and close it once he was inside. He aimlessly walked around before stopping in front of a door. It was coated with red and had a smiley face, eerily similar to Dream’s mask, on it.    
  


**W̶̲̰͈̃͑͑̏̕ȅ̴̦̟̜̎͘ͅl̶̟̩̈̈́c̶̨̣̅̓o̶̩͈̪̩̍̃m̷͈͔͕͍͠ͅe̸̞̿͋̊ ̵͖̘͇̩̏͗͒̒͠ḩ̸̛̳͔̩ȍ̴͕͛͐̎m̴̢̛̞̩̫͊͌͌e̶̘͇͓͎̊͗̽͘ ̵͍̯̾̍m̷̦̰̥͊y̴͙̔̎ ̷̩̒̔̌̎͠p̵̡̨͍̮͇̈́̏r̸̟̪̩̍͌͠e̴͉͙̝͛̏ṱ̷͙̼͎̻͂͑͌̐̊t̸̢̤̞͓̋͌̔̓y̵͔̪͉͖͒͒̒͆̋ ̵̛̗͍̏͐̒͘͜͜b̸͍͓̆̐̈͝i̴̘̼̟̾̎r̵̜̱͖̞̃̃̓̅͝d̷̖̞̾̂̕**

He sighs, not wanting to deal with who’s behind the door but he knows what’ll happen if he doesn’t meet with him. Reluctantly, Dream opened the door and went inside the room, the door shutting behind him. Dream looked at the person who was in there, “ **Hello my Nightingale~** ”, the person greeted with a deep voice. Dream suppressed a shiver, he always hated the way he would talk using a tone of _love, concern_ something that he couldn’t identify. “Hello…. Nightmare,” Dream said, trying not to let anything show he hated being vulnerable, Nightmare grinned. “ **Why don’t you come closer, my songbird? You know I can’t with these chains you placed on me,** ” He lifted up his arm, and a rattle of chains followed. Dream frowned under his mask not wanting to go closer but he knew he had _or else_.  


Dream walked until he was directly in front of Nightmare, who grinned as Dream came close, “ **Good little bird,** ” Nightmare purred the words as he lifted a hand to Dream’s mask, “ **You don’t need this when you’re with me, Birdie** ” He unclasped the mask and dropped it to the floor, revealing Dream’s freckled face that looks like the stars in the night sky and his forest green eyes that outshine any emeralds. “ **Such a beauty you are my Nightingale...** ” Nightmare caressed Dream’s face with such gentleness that made him anxious. 

“Nightmare… when will you be satisfied? Haven’t you caused enough damage and chaos already?” Dream asked in a tired voice, his expressive eyes dulling, losing the shine they once had. Nightmare “thought” about it before he answered.

“ **Hmm, you should know by now Dream that I’ll** **_never_** **be satisfied,** ” Nightmare smirked at the sour expression Dream made when he said that. “What more could you possibly want more, Nightmare?!” Dream shouted in anger, he was tired and want to end everything but it won’t happen until he is satisfied.   
“ **You know exactly what I want, Dream. If you give me that, then I’ll be satisfied!** ” Nightmare grinned happily. Dream frowned, “You know I can’t do it...” He really didn’t want to do it, he didn’t want to destroy what little he had left.

“ **Oh but you can! If you do this, then I promise you my songbird, that I’ll be satisfied!** ” Nightmare smirked, he wanted to hear the screams, see the blood flowing down their bodies, most importantly he wanted destruction and chaos. “Stop calling me your songbird, nightingale, or whatever other bird nicknames you have for me,” He hated those nicknames because of the tone he spoke them in  safety, love, comfort something that he could never understand.

  
“ **Why not? They fit you perfectly! Especially when you make those utterly sweet sounds~** ” Nightmare grinned, he loved hearing the cries the other made. Dream clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, “Shut up...”   
“ **Hmm, anyway will you do it, Nightingale? Will you give me what I want?** ” Nightmare brought a hand to Dream’s face and caressed his freckled cheek, Dream turned his head but did nothing to stop Nightmare. Dream sighed in resignation and close his tired emerald eyes before speaking, “I’ll… I’ll do it, Nightmare...” 

Nightmare grinned, “ **Wonderful! I knew you would do it, my birdie,** ” Dream sighed as Nightmare continued to caress his face, “ **You are so beautiful my Dream...** ”

  
“I hate you, Nightmare. Hope you know that,” Dream said with venom dripping in his voice. Nightmare merely smiled, “ **I know my songbird, I know.** ” He brought Dream’s face closer to his before he kissed Dream, who did nothing to stop him know the consequences if he did. Nightmare pulled back after a few minutes, leaving a trail of saliva, “ **Delicious~ I hope you keep your word Nightingale, you know what would happen if you don’t.** ”   


“I know Nightmare, I know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this...? Also, what do you guys think about the kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one-shot once I finish the rest of this, but I'm wondering if I should make it more than a one-shot. What do you guys prefer?


End file.
